


Pragma

by rwleispiach



Series: Notions of Love [1]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Love, club, married with kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwleispiach/pseuds/rwleispiach
Summary: Claire goes out with longtime friend Gillian and comes home drunk
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/ Gillian Edgars, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Series: Notions of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023382
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72





	Pragma

**Author's Note:**

> This story manifested from a conversation about how drunk Claire automatically equals horny Claire and this kind of spiraled from there. HUGE thanks to my beta Catrin (@catrinmo1) for the constant support and for encouraging me to write something out of my comfort zone. Also thank you to Brittney (@wtfrasers) for helping me come up with the title! 
> 
> Pragma is long-lasting love. 
> 
> The mood board is posted on Twitter if y'all would like to follow me there @rwleispiach

As usual, Gillian was dragging me to a nightclub in town.

It wasn't just any night club - two of our friends, Joe and Louise, owned it, so we always felt comfortable there. I had to go because I said no the last time; I could only use the “I have kids” excuse so many times with her before she’d say, ” They have two parents, ye ken!” so I decided to save it for when I really needed it. 

Jamie and I put the kids to bed about an hour prior so they wouldn't even know that I was gone. 

I put on a strappy, tight, black dress that came down to the middle of my thigh and showed a decent amount of cleavage. 

Jamie watched me get dressed and his eyes never left my arse, biting and licking his lips. He looked so primal. 

“Enjoying the view?”

“Of course. But you're just teasing me, making my cock hard, and then leaving me to fend for myself. “

“I am coming back, you know.” 

He grabbed me by the hips and pulled me close so now his face was level with my breasts, his hands fondling my arse, making a moan escape my lips. 

“ Don't do this...... I have to go”, I said, laughing and pushing him away -he always puts me through this, asking me to stay or to blow off plans with Gil just became I'm all dressed up and he has a cockstand. 

With that, I heard my phone go off and it was a text from Gillian saying that she was here. 

”Gillian is here, I have to go, ” I said as he let out a rather pathetic sigh. ”If you're lucky I’ll get back before you go to sleep and maybe we can have some fun,” I let out as I pulled him into a deep kiss. 

My night out with Gillian was fun - my week was stressful, so it was a nice way to blow off some steam. Having a couple of hours to drink and dance with my best friend was great. I felt like I was back in college, taking way too many shots... and thinking about how I’m going to regret this in the morning. Every time we came here since we knew the owners, the bartenders gave us free drinks and made us shots throughout the night. So by the end of the night, Gillian and I stumbled to our Uber ( escorted by one of the lovely bouncers to make sure we got there safely).

”Did you have a good time, love?” she asked as we were settling into the back seat. 

”Of course I did, I always do... I can't help that I have the initial mom guilt of not wanting to leave my kids.”

”Or yer husband. I could tell that ye were thinking about him all night.” 

”Well, yeah. You know how I get when I get drunk, Gil.” She had a mischievous look in her eye. I could feel that she was about to say something risque.

”Do you think that girl will call?” I quickly blurted out to change the subject. 

” Hopefully... if not, it's just proof that I should've made my move on you when I had the chance.”

I gave her a knowing look. In college, everyone thought Gillian and I were dating or at least fucking each other; if I hadn't met Jamie, there's a very good chance that that would've happened and we both knew it. For now, it's just become this joke between us - and one of Jamie's fantasies. Gillian lived in town, so the Uber dropped her off first. She hugged and kissed me goodnight and we promised to chat in the morning. 

She was right- I was thinking of Jamie all night, and the kiss we shared before I left. 

The way he was watching me when I got dressed and the way his hand felt grabbing my arse. 

Just thinking about him made me wet and I had to shift in my seat... But since it was just me I let my mind wander. 

He was probably in bed with just boxers on, his beautiful muscles exposed. 

The sheet fitted around his waist - and knowing him, he was pitching a tent. 

I couldn’t help but think about his calloused hands all over my body while trying to stifle sounds of pleasure so that we didn't wake the kids. 

God, I wanted him.

When I finally got home. I tiptoed in, closing the door carefully so I didn't wake anyone. I peeked into Fergus, Faith, and Bree‘s rooms to make sure they were still sleeping- the girls always smiled in their sleep just like Jamie. 

I carefully walked into my room to find Jamie with the corners of his mouth turned up, no shirt on, stretched across our bed, and the comforter up to his waist... Which left me wondering- was he naked or did he have boxers on? 

I stood at the bottom of our bed, contemplating my next move. He looked so peaceful, I almost didn't want to disturb him.

But I want him inside me more sooo he can be peaceful later. 

I pulled the comforter up and ducked beneath it. Proud that his feet didn't smell, I slowly wiggled my way up between his legs. I let my fingers graze his inner thighs and he twitched, so I did it again and planted a kiss on each side. 

Over his boxers, I kissed his bulge and he finally let out a moan. I crawled up a little bit more so I was hovering over his stomach now and I ran my hand over his chest and gently rolled his nipple between my fingers,- I earned a gasp for that. 

I lazily licked and kissed a path down to the top of boxers. Looking up to see if he was awake yet, I gently tugged at his boxers, just enough to get his cock out. I grabbed his shaft firmly and kissed the top of it. 

“Sassenach, what are ye doing?” He whispered, his voice raspy from sleep. I loved the sound of his tired voice. 

I pretended like I didn’t hear him, and licked him, and finally, I took him into my mouth. It wasn't long before I felt his hand tangled in my curls, as he gasped with pleasure, holding me in his favorite spot just a little bit longer. My mouth and hands were moving in tandem a little faster now. The obscenities and moans flowed out of him and it was music to my ears. Giving him this much pleasure, seeing him like this made the ache at my core grow. I needed him. 

“God Cl-Claire, I’m no gonna last much longer if ye keep doing that, ” He whispered as he pulled my face up bringing me to him, kissing me deeply. 

“ Did ye have a bit of gin?” He said with a smirk.

“Why?” I said as I was straddling him. His hands back where they belonged and kneading my arse. He discovered that I wasn't wearing a bra and gave me the most seductive look.

“Just curious.” He pulled my dress down so that he could access my breasts and began drawing agonizingly slow circles around my nipples, grazing over it with his teeth. 

”Fu---ck, ” I moaned. I started grinding into him and the feeling of his cock hardening even more (Seriously how does he do that!) was driving me insane. 

”Mmm I want you, Jamie,” I managed to whisper in between kisses and moans. 

He pulled my dress over my head and threw it on the floor, pushed me onto my back, and slid my panties off, and then he stopped to look at me. Like he just realized that I was his and that we get to do life together. 

”Your skin is like ivory, mo chridhe.”

Instead of kisses, he was biting his way back up to me, causing me to let out sharp gasps - or wee noises, as he called them -, the line between pain and pleasure blurred and I loved it. 

Once he reached my mouth, he plunged his tongue in, it was frantic and full of need. He lined himself up at my entrance, teasing me, rubbing up and down my slit, hitting my clit, making my body shake...

”Jamie----- keep going.” I pulled him closer to me, one hand on the headboard, the other gripping the sheets. He kept going, faster now, more frantic grinding his cock into my pussy. 

”Mmm, I want you inside of me, ” I breathed and he complied, sliding in with ease. 

He went deeper with every thrust. His moans competing with mine, getting louder and louder. 

“Shhh”, I giggled- I didn’t want to wake the kids.

He paused for a moment, gathering himself. 

I kept rocking my hips to encourage him to continue. Literally, no one told him to stop. 

“Did you hear one of the kids?”

“No, no, I just don’t want to risk waking them up so we have to be quiet,” I whispered impatiently.

I could see something click or shift in his eyes. I could see the light bulb go off in his head. 

He licked my upper lip with his tongue, sat up, and in one swift motion flipped me over. I was on my hands and knees now, and I felt so exposed, so vulnerable; I could feel him looking at my body with a hunger in his eyes. 

I felt him behind me, kissing my spine until I could feel his cock and he slid back in. He was slamming into me this time and, without any warning, his hand was on my bundle of nerves. 

This was his favorite position, one can only imagine why, but it was mine too. 

Almost every thrust went deeper, hitting me in just the right spot, making me breathless. My eyes were hooded, and I could feel my first orgasm building, my walls were tightening around him. Before long my head and chest were both pushed into the bed, arse in the air and Jamie holding on to me by my hips. 

“Oh, my---fuckk Jamie!” I screamed into a pillow.

“ Shh,” he chuckled.

My orgasm ripped through me, causing my legs to shake and I buried my face in our pillows to muffle the sound. But he never let up. 

His hips still slamming into my arse.

I could tell that he was getting close to his release. 

He was bent over biting my shoulder to muffle his groans. 

I wanted to watch him, see the pleasure run across his face. I quickly turned back over beneath him. 

The sensation of him reentering me almost brought me to my release.

Jamie sped up and started rubbing my clit again, pushing me over the edge. 

Our foreheads were pressed together, my body completely stiffened, brows furrowed, and a moan was stuck in my throat. The sensation was almost too much. 

“Ah dhia, Cl- Claire,” kissing me, his orgasm went through him. 

His thrust slowed with his release.

While moaning into my mouth I could feel his body, stiffen. Finally, he started to relax. 

I didn't want to part with him just yet, so I held him there just a little bit longer. 

“I love you, mo chridhe.” he let out breathlessly. 

“I love you too, Jamie.”

“You should come home drunk more often.” 

God, he’s so annoying. 

I pushed him away and walked to the bathroom. 

“ I'm not drunk,” I said, closing the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, let me know what you think!


End file.
